


What A Day For A Daydream

by theboymichaelshanks_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash, Story, Tokra Flats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-02
Updated: 2003-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboymichaelshanks_archivist/pseuds/theboymichaelshanks_archivist
Summary: A Colonel's mind is a terrible thing to waste, but he enjoys it so much!  A little singing, a little humming, a little whistle.  This fic has the possibility of placing Jack and Daniel within the realm of Real Life in the seventh heaven season. Please do no read if you do not wish to see the guys engaged in any of the following: Sleeping, hugging, kissing, caring, loving, needing, giving and receiving comfort and love.  And it's Hot baby, it's hot!





	What A Day For A Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Thanks to Darth Devra, for the quickie (oops) beta. Oh, and the words to the song have been changed.to protect the song.

  
Author's notes: Thanks to Darth Devra, for the quickie (oops) beta. Oh, and the words to the song have been changed.to protect the song.   


* * *

What A Day For A Daydream

### What A Day For A Daydream

#### by Debi C

Date Archived: 03/02/03  
Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Tokra Flats, Drama, Humor, Story, Romance, Established 'ship, Slash  
Characters/Pairings: Col. Jack O'Neill, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Maj. Samantha Carter     Jack/Daniel         
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: Any season when they were a team  
Permission to archive: Alpha Gate. Area 52. TheBoy. The Cartouche. JACKDANIELites; ThrutheStargate.   
Series: None  
Notes: Thanks to Darth Devra, for the quickie (oops) beta. Oh, and the words to the song have been changed.to protect the song.   
  
Warnings: This fic has the possibility of placing Jack and Daniel within the realm of Real Life in the seventh heaven season. Please do no read if you do not wish to see the guys engaged in any of the following: Sleeping, hugging, kissing, caring, loving, needing, giving and receiving comfort and love. And it's Hot baby, it's hot!   
  
Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/ Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I do not own the characters and indeed am only playing with them for a little while. I am not making any   
money from this and I'm still paying for everything I own so there's very little point in suing me. No copyright infringement whatsoever is intended. The story is for entertainment purposes only. At least I hope it's entertaining. The original characters, situations and story are mine. Please check with me first if you want to archive or link to this story.   
  
Summary: A Colonel's mind is a terrible thing to waste, but he enjoys it so much! A little singing, a little humming, a little whistle.   


* * *

Slash fic: A loving committed relationship between two people who just happen to be men. 

What A Day For A Daydream  
by Debi C 

Daydream   
(by John Sebastian & the Lovin' Spoonful) 

what a day for a daydream,   
what a day for a daydreaming boy   
and I'm lost in a daydream,   
dreamin' `bout my bundle of joy 

and even if time ain't really on my side it's one of those days for takin' a walk outside I'm blowin the day to take a walk in the sun and follow my face on somebody's new mowed lawn 

I've been havin' a sweet dream,   
I been dreamin' since I woke up today  
It starred me and my sweet-pea,   
cuz she's the one makes me feel this way 

and even if time is passin me by a lie I couldn't care less about the dues you say I got tomorrow I'll pay the dues for droppin' my load a pie in the face for being a sleepy bo-do 

{whistling solo} 

and you can be sure that if you're feelin' right a daydream will last along into the night tomorrow at breakfast you may pick up your ears or you may be daydreamin' for a thousand years... what a day for a daydream, custom-made for a daydreamin' boy and I'm lost in a daydream, dreamin bout my bundle of joy 

{whistle to fade} 

* * *

I am Colonel Jack O'Neill. I walk into the Cheyenne Mountain Complex this morning whistling an old song, one I remembered from my early teens. As I pass the guard's desk, I smile at the remarkably young looking man wearing two stripes and checking ID cards. 

"Good morning, Colonel." The very young man smiled back at me. 

"Good morning, Airman." I flash him my picture ID and pull my shades off for easier recognition. I fold them up and put them in my pocket. "How's it going?" 

"Going good, Sir." He checks the expiration date on the back. Good man, thorough. 

We nod affably and I walk on down the corridor tunnel, and soon, I'm humming again. "Do de do de do dodo, dreaming `bout my daydreaming boy. And I been having a sweet dream, dreaming bout my bundle a joy." 

Getting into the first elevator, I hit the `all the way' down button where I get off this elevator and enter the next one. There I hit the twenty-fourth floor button. If you think about it, it's all rather sexual, isn't it? Going down, taking the shaft, deeper and deeper. I put my sunglasses back on. "and even if time ain't really on my side, it's one of those days for takin' my one outside, I'm blowin' the day to take a walk in the sun, and fall on my face on somebody's new mowed lawn." I've started to whistle the melody as is demanded by the song. 

I exit the elevator, still whistling. I pass a female Senior Master Sergeant, she smiles at my choice of tunes, and I know it. I hear her start to whistle it too. 

As I pass an intersecting corridor, a feminine voice calls after me. "Colonel!" 

I turn and watch Major Doctor `call me Sam' Carter trotting towards me carrying a folder, a manila envelope and two pens, one blue and one red. I continue to walk backwards, still humming. "Morning, Carter." I greet her in a casual way, continuing to walk and hum. Do do do do dodo do do, Do do do do de da da da, " I nod. 

"Colonel, I want to show you something." She stated breathlessly. 

"Uh huh, do de do de do dodo," I look at her, but keep up the even easy pace. "What Ya got?" 

"Sir?" 

"What do you have that you want to show me, Carter?" 

"Sir, what are you humming?" 

"I've been havin' a sweet dream, I been dreamin' since I woke up today" I answered lyrically in my best John Sebastian voice. 

"Oh," she replied, and ducked her head to smile. "Nice song." 

"Oh, yeah. Nice song for a nice day. So, what's up?" 

"Well, we sent the UAV out yesterday to the planet that was next on our list from the Abydos Cartouche Room. We got some really amazing tapes. There seems to be a whole.... 

"Complete city, apparently uninhabited and exhibiting various and sundry buildings, roads, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera. Yeah, I know." I turn around before I run into someone. 

"Oh." She looks disappointed. 

"Daniel gave me the low down last night." I tell her in an off-handed manner. Just two colleagues eating dinner, nothing to think anything about. 

"Oh?" 

"What? Oh." I looked at her. "He is the archaeologist that bounces continuously at the drop of an ancient chapeau." 

"Ancient what, sir?" She doesn't get it. How can she not get it? 

"Chapeaus, bonnets, tams, tuchs, fedoras, Panamas, hats, Carter, hats. He bounces at the drop of a hat..." I shake my head. "Nevermind." Geniuses, sheesch. I wave a hand at her over my shoulder as I casually saunter away, singing. "and even if time is passin me by a lie, I couldn't care less about the dues you say I got, tomorrow I'll pay the dues for droppin' my load, " 

Carter watches me go down the hallway shaking her head at the line that is "a pie in the face for being a sleepy Jack-do." 

"What a day for a daydream, what a day for my daydreaming boy. And I been having a sweet dream...do do do do da do dodododo." I smile as I continue on down the corridor in a musically magnificent manner. 

I finally reach my destination and open my office door, hanging my hat on the hat tree that sits in the corner of my office. I then sit the briefcase on my desk and pull my sunglasses off, tossing them into my inbox on top of some letters. "I've been havin' a sweet dream, I been dreamin' since I woke up today. It starred me and my sweet-Dan, cuz he's the one that won't get away." 

A knock came on my door, then it swings open and Daniel enters. He then closed the door behind him. "Jack." He looks at me worriedly. 

"Daniel." I look at him suggestively. 

"Jack?" He tilts his head; he's wearing a charcoal gray suit, with a royal blue shirt and a red tie. He's hot. 

"Dan-i-el..." He's making me hotter. 

"Ja-ck!" I step towards him. 

"Dannniieeel." He's backing off, why? 

"Jack, what are you doing?" Finally, Daniel realizes the futility of his avoidance and I enfold him in the cradle of my arms. 

"Humm, right now?" I kissed the part of neck that is closest to me and then licked and sucked on an earlobe. 

"Jack!" He protests softly. 

"I just had the most marvelous daydream, Danny." My whispered voice breathes in his ear. "About us alone together." 

"Yeah, well, you've got to stop." I can feel Daniel fighting against his urge to take me in hand and guide me back to the U. S. Government issue vinyl covered couch and continue on where I had been headed. I love it when he takes over like that. 

"Stop what?" My voice, breath and now teeth argue with him and his little red tie too. 

"This! This, this kissing, hugging, breathing, licking, oh my gooooo.....ness." Finally, Daniel in a heroic effort pulls back as I start to loosen the tie. "Jack." 

"Daniel." I say, vibrating along the pale golden throat. The top shirt button is undone, but the damned tie is not a clip one. 

"Jaaack," my teeth moved to the center of his neck to nibble on his adam's apple. Without consulting him at all, his head tilts back and allows me more access to the soft skin at his collarbone. "Uh huhh." I continue to take the tie off and unbutton the blue material. My needful mouth is in route to his earlobe again. "Jack, you've got to stop.... please." He begs me. 

I don't listen well at all. "Why?" I can feel his hardness pressing on my thigh. 

"Uh," He knows there's a reason...really, we shouldn't be doing this, here, in the mountain. A reason, oh yeah, he remembers. "Someone might see us." 

"We're in my office; didn't you lock the door?" My nimble, dangerous fingers are under his shirt and pulling his matching blue tee shirt out of his charcoal gray trousers. I love it when he color co-ordinates. 

"Uh, yeah. Well, yeah....I did...but..." 

"Then no one will see us, love. No one can see us, no one can hear us, and best of all." My breathy reply sent ripples up and down his spinal chord and my active mouth suckles on his collarbone, then travels lower... 

"Jack, Jack...please...Colonel..." 

"Jack...please...Colonel..." Is he asking for me to cease or for more, even I don't know. I shift my weight to my arms to.... 

"Please...Colonel? Colonel, are you all right?" A too real voice interferes with my fantasy. It's Carter, and she's looking at me rather oddly. I glance around the room, trying my damndest not to blush...I'm not successful, by the expression on her face. Luckily, we're seated in the back of the conference room. Daniel is up at the front of the group, with magic wand in hand, power pointing his little heart out. It's his heart, but I have it on good authority that it was given to me over a year ago. He catches a bit of the byplay between Carter and I. I smile and nod reassurance to him and he continues on without missing a beat about codes and hieratic script and old gods. 

I don't recall what set this particular daydream into motion, but it was...well, it was nice while it lasted. But the best part of the whole thing is, after the briefing is over and after the rest have gone home from ogling the archaeologist. I get to keep him, and my Daydreams will come true. 

* * *

and you can be sure that if you're feelin' right a daydream will last along into the night tomorrow at breakfast you may pick up your ears or you may be daydreamin' for a thousand years... 

what a day for a daydream,   
custom-made for a daydreamin' boy   
and I'm lost in a daydream,   
dreamin bout my bundle of joy 

The end of the power point.   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Debi C


End file.
